


Eres tú ,mi omega ,mi amor

by Xavier0203



Category: Libro de la vida (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys' Love, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavier0203/pseuds/Xavier0203
Summary: Eran muy jóvenes cuando separaron a los tres pequeños amigos y también muy jóvenes para saber que serían, la vida da un trágico giro cuando descubre su casta y su "mejor amigo" no lo pasaria por alto.Pdta: Joaquín siempre amo a Manolo
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Manolo Sánchez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia, gracias por tu atención

Después de haber hecho tremendo desastre en la plaza de san Ángel, los pequeños amigos fueron separados María se fue a estudiar al extranjero, Manolo a entrenar con su padres y Joaquín a entrenar con el general Posada.  
Uno la pasa mejor que otro,y otro lo contrario, pero aun así los pequeños fueron creciendo.  
3 A.m. del 25 de enero, cumpleaños número 15 de manolo y aunque estaba triste por que no podría ver a María, se llevo con la grata sorpresa de su gran amigo ,estuviera entrando por su ventana ,asustado lo de paso.  
-"Feliz cumpleaños mi mani"-dijo un alegre Joaquín dejando un morral con cuidado en la mesa de noche,seguido fue a la cama donde estaba mani para darle un abrazo pero él estaba en medio de un casi ataque cardíaco.  
-*eres idiota o te haces??!*- dijo el pequeño susurrando y evitando el abrazo del mayor -*no podías esperar hasta la mañana?*-  
-*lo siento mani*- dijo un poco avergonzado y luego se puso serio-...  
-*que pasa?*-pregunto el menor un poco asustado-  
-es que acabas de rechazar mi abrazo- hablo serio  
-tienes 17 y te comportas como un niño de 7-solto una pequeña risa -ven aquí grandulon  
-jaja-joaquin se sento bien en cama en un posición cómoda para poder abrazar bien a Manolo-feliz cumpleaños mani  
-jaja siempre eres el primero en saludarme- abraza más fuerte-y eso me hace muy feliz amigo-  
-ja si...-la última palabra lastimó un poco a Joaquín pero se olvidó de eso debido a que mani se soltó del abrazo-he?  
-que traes en ese morral?-pregunto curioso el joven-  
-Ciertoo, soy un idiota- dijo esto dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en modo de regaño por ser olvidadizo- es para ti mani-se levantó de la cama y con cuidado saco un pequeño pastel de fresa y chocolate-  
-Wooooo, Gracias Joaquín!- de un salto se aferró al cuello de este -eres el mejor.  
-oye cuidado lo botas-dejo al joven en la cama- también te traje esto ,querias unas nuevas no?pues aquí tienes mano, Cuerdas de la mejor calidad para tu guitarra-  
Un segundo abrazo no se hizo de esperar , entre risas y conversaciones pasaron la noche  
-y ya sabes que eres mani?-  
-no, aún no se, pero quisiera ser un alfa ,como tú-Joaquín sonríe - poder estar con María y poder cuidarla -miro a Joaquín él cual tenía una mirada seria y triste-que pasa?  
-Nada,fue un gusto pasar la noche contigo mani ,espero te hayan gustado mis regalos-dicho esto salto del segundo piso callando de pie -adios mani!  
-adios Joaquín!-y con un ademán con las manos se fueron a dormir el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

\---------_-------------_---------‐_-----•  
Es mi primera historia no será corta pero tampoco muy extensa.  
Por dame apoyo  
Mucha gracias hasta aquí "X"


	2. La carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz cumpleaños Manolo te desea...

Era la mañana del cumpleaños de Manolo, como de costumbre su padre entra va despertarlo  
-Manolo,hijo-toco la puerta  
-adelante papá- hablo medio dormido-  
-Feliz cumpleaños muchacho- abrazo a su hijo,lo cual le resulto muy extraño al pequeño-  
-gracias pa-dijo saltándose del abrazo-  
-que es eso? -señalo el pedazo de pastel que le regalo Joaquín,diciendo que lo comería en el desayuno - otra ves fui segundo en saludar,verdad Manolo?  
-sii-hablo un poco avergonzado-  
\- bueno que importa, eso no impedirá que mi regalo sea mejor que el suyo-  
-regalo?-  
-Claro hijo! - exclamó- por primera ves en tu vida te daré algo que todo Sánchez espera a los 15 , y eso es..-  
-UNA GUITARRA??! - hablo emocionado el pequeño  
-Ja! , que tontería dices Manolo- se burló - Vas a torear de verdad hijo! Todo el pueblo irá a verte! -  
-Que?! Pero papá sabes que no puedo ,no me gusta y no se, no podré hacerlo- exclamó alterado llevándose de su cama-  
-Lo harás quieras o no Manolo ,ES UNA ORDEN!. Ahora vístete ,en 1 hora nos vamos- y dando un portazo Carlos Sánchez se retiró de la habitación-  
"Que se supone que haré ahora????"-penso el joven yéndose a dar un baño y cambiarse .

1 hora más tarde

Suerte hijo, aunque no creo que sea necesario ,por que eres un Sánchez-le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo-no nos decepciones.  
Gracias pa- hablo el joven avanzando al centro de la plaza ,su mira recorrió todos los asientos y todas las miradas fueron puestas en él, y eso le dio pánico hasta que..  
Pov manolo 

Pánico eso siento,como se le ocurre a mi papá hacerme esto ,recorrí toda la plaza con la mira ,hasta que me detuve en aquella joven de cabellera rubia que estaba al lado de Joaquín, coqueteando,"¿quien es esa?". Luego mire como Joa y cruzamos miradas ,me sonrío ,pero yo a parte la mirada .

Y así como empezó mi mañana ...terminó todo....horrible.

-Como es posible Manolo?!- escuche a mi furioso padre  
-Señor Sánchez, no debería estar molesto,Mani se desmayó y casi es investido por el toro - "ese era Joaquín?"..  
-que paso..?- dije confundido  
-Mani!- Joaquín me abrazó muy fuerte  
-Ya paren los dos! - dijo separando a los 2 amigos - Que tienes que decir al respecto manolo?!-  
-que hice ?- pregunte asustado  
-primero que nada casi te mata el toro, segundo el desmayó y tercero Joaquín tuvo que salvarte por que el toro casi te mata otra ves-  
³ \- lo siento pa ,entre en pánico y..y..lo siento..  
-Vete a casa Manolo- no sabría como definir el sentimiento en las palabras de mi padre  
-pero- iba a seguir hablando pero se dio la vuelta y fue donde la abuela-  
-Vamos mani te acompaño a casa,si? - hablo Joaquín pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros  
-esta bien - cabizbajo nosbdirijimos camino a casa 

Pov mi 

-Estas seguro de que va a ser un alfa? - hablo la abuela de manolo  
\- no, este chico es omega ,te lo aseguro..- decepción y pena expresaron la palabra del señor Sánchez.  
-y lo vas a botar??- pregunto intrigada la señora  
-Como crees que voy a hacer eso madre!?, es mi hijo apesar de todo, y peor si llega a ser omega, sabes cuántos alfas descontrolados hay en el pueblo y peor con los forasteros -  
-y si pequeño manolo es omega ,te gustaría que Joaquín sea su alfa?- -Pero que dices madre?!- vergüenza se reflejaba en Carlos- por ahora no quiero hablar de parejas para mi hijo hasta que no esté seguro,y si me gustaría que fuera Joaquín, aunque dudo que el general posada lo deje casarse con otra persona que no sea María- \- esta bien hijo ,vamos a casa ,ya estamos demorando mucho-

Y así se fueron rumbo a casa 

Con manolo y Joaquín 

-Y quien era la chica de la plaza he?- hablo coqueto  
-era una chica "enamorada" de mi -  
-ooh vaya y que le dijiste?- miro curioso al más alto  
-le dije que mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona-  
-vaya debió de sentirse avergonzada  
-si ,pidió disculpa-  
-y se puede saber quien es la persona de tu corazón??-arqueo sus cejas formando una mirada pícara  
-eh..es..mnn..mira ya llegamos - con un sus mejillas color carmesí señaló la casa de manolo- me tengo que ir ya mani o el general posada se molestara  
-esta bien, ve con cuidado si?- abrazo a Joaquín y lo vio irse 

-Manolo Sánchez?-En ese momento a parece el cartero  
-el mismo - hablo sonriendo  
-esta carta es para usted- le entrega un sobre blanco - se lo envían desde el extranjero, hasta luego .  
-gracias - tómbola carta y entro a casa 

Ya en su habitación manolo miró bien la carta  
-es de..MARÍA-y abrió el sobre  
*María*  
* Manolo Feliz cumpleaños, lamento cada momento que no estoy allá a tu lado celebrando  
Pero ya sabes como es mi padre  
Disculpa si no he escrito muy a menudo  
Pero la escuela me tiene mu ocupada  
¿Alguna noticia de que eres?  
Te prometo que cuando termine de estudiar te voy a compensar todo nuestro tiempo perdido  
Nunca olvides que te quiero Manolo  
Espero lo estés pasando bien mani~  
Cuídate mucho Manolo  
Besos ♡

Y recuerda no le digas a Joaquín de esta carta

Firma: María Posada "

\- dijo "nuestro tiempo " no puede ser,- mani guardo con cuidado la carta con las demás que envió María, para luego saltar de un lugar a otro expresando sus emoción debido a la carta  
Realmente su deseo era ser un alfa para así poder estar siempre al lado de María, pero ya saben no todos los sueños se cumplen 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Hasta aquí es segundo cap espero les esté gustando  
Ya saben es mi primera historia espero que lo apoyen  
Hasta aquí "X"


End file.
